


Make It with You

by baeconandeggs, mintokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, attempts on humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintokki/pseuds/mintokki
Summary: Byun Baekhyun thinks that his life is finally perfect ━ he has a successful business and a baby on the way. The only problem is, the perfect guy suddenly shows up.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 55
Kudos: 662
Collections: BAE2020





	Make It with You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE130  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all, I wanna thank my wonderful beta, who helped me throughout the process. I love you, M! Without you, I wouldn’t be able to write this story. To my friend M, I couldn’t have done this without your help and words of encouragement. Love you!
> 
> To the prompter, thanks for the cute prompt. I hope you’ll like it.~
> 
> And to the BAE Mods, thank you and congratulations for another successful round!
> 
> The title is from a song of the band, Bread that has the same name. 
> 
> Story is loosely based on the movie, The Back-up Plan.

The elevator doors open and it reveals a dazed Baekhyun, hands shoved in the pockets of his black coat. He steps out of the lift and walks straight to the parking lot, not minding the cold autumn breeze that is caressing his skin.

It’s when he is settled in his black Audi that Baekhyun searches for his phone in his satchel, quickly dialing Jongdae’s number. He rests his hand on the wheel, tapping his fingers on it while he waits for his friend to pick up his call, eyes wide and heart beating fast. There are too many things running in his mind, but there are no words that could explain how he feels. 

He hears a  _ click  _ on the other line and Baekhyun sits straight. “Baek?” 

“Jongdae!” He exclaims, his heart pounding with happiness and his palms are getting clammy. “Holy shit Dae, I’m pregnant! I’m really pregnant, Dae. Oh my God! I’m going to be a father, Jongdae.”

“Baek, calm down.” He hears his friend say and Baekhyun takes a deep breath to calm his nerves but his brain is going into overdrive and he thinks he’s going to cry. 

He looks down at his still flat stomach and gently touches it. “Jongdae, there is a little tiny human growing inside me. Do you think I can really do this?” He asks his friend, voice unsteady. “How am I going to be a father, Dae? Did I really think this through?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae starts and Baekhyun rests his forehead on the wheel, eyes welling up. “You’re scared right now, but I’m sure you can do this. You got this, okay?” 

Baekhyun nods, forgetting that his friend can see him. “Yeah.” He croaks.

“And Baek?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re not alone in this journey. We’re always here for you. Jongin, Sehun, and I, we’ll always be with you.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth curves into a smile and his heart starts to calm down. “Thank you, Dae. I’ll call you when I get home.” 

  


Ever since Baekhyun learned that he’s capable of bearing children, the thought of building his own family never left his mind. Growing up, he only had his mother as his father left them when he was still a child. That’s why in his teenage years, he already imagined himself being in a loving family, taking care of cute kids with his loyal husband. However, Baekhyun realized that we don’t always get what we want even though we work hard on it because, at the age of thirty-four, he is still single and honestly, he’s tired of waiting for the right person. 

It’s not that no one was interested in him, in fact, Baekhyun had a lot of admirers since high school. However, it’s hard to look at them when you’re in love with your best friend. How could he, when he had the perfect Kim Jongin by his side since pre-school? 

Whenever Baekhyun misses his father when he is still young, Jongin is there to give him bear hugs and those strawberry candies that he loves so much. When someone bullies him, Jongin was ready to stand up for him even when the bullies were bigger than him. Jongin was always there to protect him even though he’s younger than Baekhyun. 

Things changed though when Jongin started college. At first, the two were very excited to be united again after being separated for a year, but a few months after the first semester, Jongin met Oh Sehun and that’s when Baekhyun experienced his first heartbreak. The two fell in love with each other and Baekhyun had to stop pining after his best friend. 

Deciding to undergo artificial insemination was a long discussion not only with his doctor but also with Jongin. It’s not that his friend doesn’t think that Baekhyun could do it alone. He just thinks that the process is emotionally and physically stressful, and he doesn’t want Baekhyun to go through that. Also, Sehun keeps telling them that he knows the right person for Baekhyun and Jongin believes in his fiance, but Baekhyun thinks otherwise.

Baekhyun is currently glaring at the boxes of cereals at the top shelf. He’s been standing at the aisle for a while now, but he refuses to ask help from a stock clerk. The pregnant man tries to reach a box again by tiptoeing and just like his previous attempts, he failed to get the box. 

“Why is this damn shelf too high? I just want a box of corn flakes dammit.” Baekhyun murmurs, giving the boxes a dirty look. He’s about to leave when someone appears on his side and picks the box of cereals. 

“This is the brand that you need, right?”

A flush creeps up Baekhyun’s face and he shuts his eyes. Someone saw him struggling. How dare this cereal embarrass him? 

He turns to his side to thank the man but becomes speechless when he sees his face. Because the blond man who is at least a head taller than him is very,  _ very _ attractive. His hair is styled with an undercut, wire-rimmed glasses framing his face, and when Baekhyun lowers his sight, he notices the guy’s red plump lips. He quickly turns his head, he can feel the tips of his ears reddening. 

“I─,” Baekhyun clears his throat and reaches for the box. “It is. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” The guy smiles at him. 

_ Wow, that’s a lot of teeth, _ Baekhyun thinks.  _ He can be a model for a toothpaste ad _ . 

The attractive guy laughs which brings Baekhyun back to his senses. 

“I’m sorry, did I say that out loud?” Baekhyun blushes and holds on to his cart. Just how many times will he embarrass himself?

“It’s okay. My friends often tease me about that.” 

“Oh. Uh─” Baekhyun wants to stay and talk more with the guy but he’ll probably embarrass himself more. And so before he blurts out something stupid again, the smaller man bids goodbye. “I need to get going. Thanks again for the help.” He smiles at the man before turning towards his cart, hoping that he’ll see him again. 

  


Chanyeol stares at the back of the guy as he slowly walks away from him. This is the fifth time he saw the man and he’s glad he was able to build up the courage to approach the guy. He just hopes that his smile didn’t creep the guy out, as Sehun and Kyungsoo used to tease him about it. As Chanyeol walks towards the next aisle, he realizes that he forgot to ask for the guy’s name. The blond man just sighs and continues to walk, hoping that he’ll see the guy again, soon.

It was Chanyeol’s first day in Seoul when he first saw the pink-haired man. Tired from arranging his things, he thought of going out to buy coffee and check the area before reporting to his work the next day. A few steps away from a cafe in their block, the tall man sees a guy in an oversized red hoodie, sipping what he thinks is a strawberry milkshake. The guy is not small but he looks so beautiful and adorable with his droopy eyes, cute button nose, and thin lips. 

Chanyeol doesn’t believe in love at first sight, that's why he can’t explain what he’s feeling upon seeing the strawberry guy. It’s not that he hadn’t been in a relationship. In fact, he had dated a few in the past, but he was never attracted to anyone this way before. He wants to approach the man, get his name, but he stops himself as he might creep him out. And so Chanyeol watches the man walk away, hoping that he’ll get a chance to see him again. 

The next time Chanyeol saw the strawberry guy was at a bakery two blocks away from his apartment. It is early in the morning and people are rushing to their work. The guy looks sexy and at the same time cute in his blue wool sweatshirt and black pants that accentuates his thick thighs. Chanyeol is in the middle of thinking about how to approach the guy when he hears his phone  _ ping _ .

_ Need you asap. We have a new menu. _

Chanyeol sighs as he pockets his phone. When he looks back up, the strawberry guy is gone. There goes his chance again, the tall guy thinks as he walks towards the restaurant he works at. 

His third and fourth encounters with the guy are pretty much the same with the previous ones. It’s either strawberry guy rushing or it’s him. That’s why when he sees him for the fifth time, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to grab the chance despite him being an awkward person. Now he just needs to get the guy’s name and maybe ask him on a date. 

  


“So, is he handsome?” 

Baekhyun frowns at his friend’s question. “Why does it matter if he’s handsome?” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes at his friend’s denial. “Because if he’s not, you wouldn’t be conscious of what he saw.” 

Baekhyun stops arranging the files on his table at his friend’s words. “Maybe he is.” he mumbles.

“Oh, you like him, don’t you?” 

“What?” Baekhyun gapes. “Where did that come from?”

Jongdae smirks, “You said he’s handsome.” 

“He is!” He exclaims. “But just because he’s handsome doesn’t mean I like him already.” 

“Okay. Whatever you say, Baek.” 

“You’re annoying.”

“Okay.” His business partner shrugs. “But remember this Baek, I've known you since college. You never reacted that way to anyone, even Jongin, no matter how embarrassed you were.” Jongdae argues. 

“Jongin is different. Just go back to work Jongdae. We have a meeting with a client in two hours.” 

Jongdae observes his friend. He’s just teasing him, but he’s really hoping that Baekhyun finds his special someone soon and it’s not just because of the baby. Because after all that Baekhyun has been through, his friend deserves to be truly happy.

  


“Oh, crap.” Baekhyun stares at the orange fruit rolling on the floor. His arms are full of his groceries and the strap of his satchel bag slipped off his shoulder. He’s tired and he just wants to take a nice, warm bath and then sleep. He is about to kneel to pick-up the fruit when a long arm takes it off the floor.

“Here.” Baekhyun follows the arm and sees a familiar face.

“Oh, uh, hi. Thanks.” Baekhyun speaks softly, surprised to see the guy in their apartment building. “Can you put it here?” He lifts the brown bag in his right arm and the guy puts it back. 

“Thank you, uh─” 

“Chanyeol.” The tall guy answers. 

“Thanks, Chanyeol. I’m Baekhyun.” The pink-haired guy smiles, discreetly checking out the handsome man. He’s wearing a neon green hoodie that makes him look soft and cute.

“You’re welcome.” The guy eyes his groceries. “Those look heavy. Do you need help?”

Baekhyun wants to refuse, he really does, but his groceries are really heavy plus his right shoulder wants to give up already. “I’m tired so I’m gonna take your offer, sorry. Uhm, can you carry this one?” 

Chanyeol is fast in taking the brown bag from Baekhyun’s right arm and chuckles when he hears the smaller sigh of relief. “This is quite heavy. Did you buy all the oranges in the store?” He teases. 

Baekhyun is about to answer when the elevator  _ dings _ and Chanyeol gestures for him to enter the lift first. 

“What floor?” Chanyeol asks. 

“14th, please. Thank you.” Baekhyun notices that the taller man didn't push any button aside from his floor. “You live on the 14th, too?”

“Uh, my unit is actually on the 9th floor,” Chanyeol looks down and scratches the back of his neck. “But this bag is really heavy so let me accompany you first.” 

Baekhyun’s heart melts at Chanyeol’s kindness. He’s practically a stranger but he opted to help him. The guy looks tired, too. “Did you just get off work?” 

The tall guy leans on the wall before answering, “Yeah, it was a hectic day at the restaurant.” 

“You’re a chef?” Baekhyun beams, but before Chanyeol can answer, the elevator stops and the door opens. 

The smaller guy steps out of the elevator followed by Chanyeol. “To answer your question, yes, I’m a chef.”

“Really? Where?” Baekhyun stops in front of the last door on the floor and keys in the password of his unit. He quickly scans his place for any clutter and sighs in relief when he sees that everything’s in order. He invites Chanyeol inside and asks the man to put his grocery on the island counter. 

“Where do you work again?” Baekhyun asks as he searches his fridge for something to offer. “I’m sorry, I only have water and orange juice. Which one do you prefer?” He asks, looking over his shoulder.

“Water is fine,” Baekhyun puts back the juice in the fridge and gets a glass. “And I work in Viva Polo.”

“The restaurant three blocks away from here?” The smaller man inquires.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nods. “Anyway, I have to go. You should rest. Thanks for the water.” The taller man grins and proceeds to walk towards the door with Baekhyun behind him. 

“Good night, Chanyeol. Thanks again for the help.” Baekhyun says and smiles at the guy. 

“Good night, Baekhyun. See you around.” 

  


Baekhyun wants to smack Jongdae. He should have known that his friend’s just tricking him to visit Chanyeol’s work place. 

“Come on, Baek, I’m tired and hungry.” Jongdae whines. 

“Then let’s just eat at a fastfood restaurant. That way, we’ll get our food in an instant.” The pregnant man tries to reason.

The brunette rolls his eyes. “You know that’s not good for you and the baby. The food here is much better and healthier. Also, we can have our meeting at their cafe after dinner. So can we please, just enter the place?”

Baekhyun stares at his friend. Jongdae has a point, but he still doubts his intention. 

“Oh please, Baek. I’m craving for seafood pasta. Also, we just bagged a big project. Let’s reward ourselves, hmm?” 

At the mention of their project, the pregnant man acquisces. A lot of firms bid for the project and he was honestly surprised that it was awarded to them. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun sighs and proceeds to open the car. “You’re lucky I'm craving for their carbonara.”

“Awww. Does little nugget want to see Chanyeol, too?” 

“Shut up, Jongdae. Move your butt before I change my mind.” 

“Okay, okay.” Jongdae checks his things before climbing out of the car. “Geez, this in denial preggo is so grouchy.” He mumbles.

  


After their scrumptious dinner, the two moved to the restaurant's cafe as they had planned. Thoughts about a particular chef forgotten as the two got serious in planning for their next big project. Being in the business for over eight years, the two already know the suppliers they need. They just have to polish the designs and other details so their staff can start on the project as soon as possible. 

Baekhyun checks his watch after stretching his back. It’s quarter before ten in the evening and the cafe’s staff are starting to clean the place. He is about to tell Jongdae to start packing his things when he sees a tall guy. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun blurts out before he can stop himself. Jongdae stops scrolling on his iPad and looks at the direction his friend is facing and smirks.

“Oh, hi Baekhyun.” The blond man greets him and eyes their table. “Are you in a meeting?” 

“We’re actually done.” Baekhyun hears Jongdae clears his throat. “Oh, by the way, this is my friend and business partner, Jongdae.” 

“Hi,” Jongdae offers his hand. “I’m Jongdae.”

The tall guy accepts the handshake and smiles at Jongdae. “I’m Chanyeol, uh, Baekhyun’s neighbor?” 

The brunette smiles so wide, making Baekhyun nervous. He knows that smile. It only means trouble.

“Anyway, I have to go.” Jongdae says after checking his watch and proceeds to stuff his iPad in his bag. He looks back to Chanyeol, grinning. “Since you’re neighbors, maybe you can walk with my friend?” 

Baekhyun made sure that Jongdae sees his glare when his friend side-eyes him. He loves Jongdae but he really wants to strangle his friend right now. 

“But you said─”

“I’m sorry, Baek,” the brunette cuts him. “I forgot that I need to buy something from the pharmacy. I need to hurry before it closes.”

“Uhm, I can walk with you Baekhyun. I’m going home, anyway.” 

“Thank you, Chanyeol!” Jongdae beams and gets to his feet. “Okay, now that it’s settled, I’m going home. Bye guys! It’s nice meeting you, Chanyeol!” 

Baekhyun just stares at his friend’s retreating back. Jongdae will definitely pay for this. 

“Baekhyun?” 

The smaller man looks back at Chanyeol and notices the guy’s outfit. He’s wearing a brown coat and underneath it is a plain white shirt that is tucked in his distressed jeans. It’s simple, yet very attractive. 

“Uhm, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun rouses from his reverie. “I’m sorry, uhm,” he quickly packs his things and shoulders his bag. “Let’s go?” 

Chanyeol nods and lets Baekhyun lead the way. 

  


They are both silently walking and Chanyeol desperately wants to start a conversation. He glances at the man beside him and notices that he’s shivering. 

“Hey, are you cold? You can wear my coat.” The tall man’s about to remove his coat when Baekhyun stops him. 

“I’m okay, Chanyeol. We’re near anyway.” 

“But still,” he proceeds to take off his coat and puts it on the smaller man’s shoulder. “I’m not cold anyway.” 

“Thank you. My coat is in Jongdae’s car but well, he left me.” Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol’s a goner. He wonders if the guy knows how extremely cute he is when he does it.

“Well he seems to be in a hurry.” Chanyeol chuckles upon recalling what happened earlier. He’s actually thankful that Jongdae asked him to walk Baekhyun home. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your work?” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s mouth curves into a smile. “Jongdae and I are interior designers and we have our own firm. We’ve been business partners for about eight years now.”

“Is it hard?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun again. His hair is softly blown in the wind, street lights are illuminating his beautiful face and Chanyeol’s heart goes  _ thump thump thump _ . 

“It’s hard, but I’m happy.” Baekhyun touches the coat and pulls it closer to him, a light pleasant scent floats up his nostrils. “How about you, do you enjoy cooking?”

The taller man gets excited at Baekhyun’s question. “Yes, I actually started cooking when I was in middle school,” he smiles at the memory. “My mom had a restaurant when I was younger and I went there after my classes. She taught me how to cook simple dishes at first, like scrambled eggs and fried rice, then the more complicated ones as I grew older.” 

“That’s nice,” there’s a hint of sadness in the smaller’s voice. “I was alone most of the time growing up. My mom was always busy with work, so no one taught me how to cook, but I know how to do simple dishes.” Baekhyun smiles at him, but his eyes are void of happiness.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” his company shakes his head. “My mom and I are really close, you know, despite our situation. It’s hard to raise a child alone, but she always made time for me, making sure that I’m happy. I love her so much.” 

“Uh, your dad… uhm,” Chanyeol bits his lip, unsure of how to ask Baekhyun about his father.

“The man left us when I was still young.”

“I’m so─,”

“Hey, stop saying you’re sorry, okay?” The smaller cuts him. “It’s not your fault that he’s irresponsible.”

“But still─”

They reach the elevator of their apartment building and Baekhyun presses the up button. 

“It’s okay, really. I got over it a long time ago.” He assures him. “Also, I learned to be independent at a young age.”

The elevator  _ dings _ and they both enter the lift. Baekhyun removes the coat and gives it back to Chanyeol. 

“Here. Thanks again, it kept me warm.”

Chanyeol smiles. “You’re always welcome, Baekhyun.” 

The elevator stops and Chanyeol steps out, but before it closes completely, the tall man holds the door startling Baekhyun. 

“Uh, Baekhyun, there’s actually a new recipe I’m making. Do you mind trying it?” 

Chanyeol waits but Baekhyun remains silent. There are butterflies in his stomach and he’s afraid that he ruined his chance with the guy. Is he too forward? The door moves and Chanyeol holds it again. He needs to salvage the situation. 

“No pressure though─”

“Yes.” 

The door once again moves but is held by Chanyeol. Again. 

“What?” His eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

Baekhyun smiles, the kind that can take someone’s breath away and Chanyeol unknowingly holds his breath. “Yes, I’d like to taste your new recipe… some other time.” The man reaches something in his bag and hands Chanyeol a piece of paper. “That’s my calling card. You can reach me at the number there.” 

The elevator’s alarm goes off and they both laugh. 

“Good night, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles so wide, the tall man feels like his heart will burst any minute. 

“Good night, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol steps back and waves. When the elevator closes completely, the tall guy turns, and punches the air. 

A resounding  _ Yes! _ is heard at the hallway and Chanyeol quickly puts his hand on his mouth. It is indeed, his lucky day.

  
  


_ Hi Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol. Remember the recipe I mentioned the other day? I’m going to try it tonight. Are you perhaps free to join me?  _

It’s the fifth time the pregnant man reads the message from his neighbor. Should he go? Baekhyun lays on his bed like a starfish. It’s Saturday and he’s done cleaning his house. He turns on his side to reply to the man. 

_ Hi Chanyeol! Yes, I’m free. What time should I go there? _

Baekhyun lets go of his phone and close his eyes. A few seconds after, his phone  _ beeps _ . 

_ Is 6:30 pm okay with you? _

He checks the clock on his bedside table. It’s only one in the afternoon, he can still take a nap. 

_ 6:30 pm is fine. See you! :) _

_ Great. See you! Btw, my unit is 905. :) _

Baekhyun sets an alarm and then curls on his bed. In no more than a few seconds, the pregnant man’s sleeping peacefully. 

  


“Just a minute!” Chanyeol shouts when he hears his doorbell rings, quickly scanning the room if anything’s amiss. 

“Couch, clear. Table, clear, okay.” The tall man mumbles but before he opens the door, he glances at the mirror on his wall to check himself. “Okay, you’re ready.” 

“Hi!” Baekhyun greets upon opening the door. He looks adorable in his white shirt and brown shorts. “I brought coffee.” He lifts the to-go carrier in his right hand and grins. 

“Oh, thanks! But you didn’t have to.” He steps aside and gestures for the smaller man to enter. 

“I don’t like to come empty-handed, and well, I was craving for some strawberry milkshake, too.”

Chanyeol can’t help but smile when he sees the drink. “I‘m guessing that’s your favorite drink.”

“Huh?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, well, the first time I saw you, you were sipping a strawberry milkshake.” 

Baekhyun puts the drinks on the counter, his forehead creases. “But we met at the supermarket.” 

“Actually, I saw you on my first day here in Seoul a few weeks ago.” 

“You mean, you’re new here in the city?” The smaller inquires, surprise evident in his voice.

“Yeah. Uh, I used to work in Daegu, but my friend Kyungsoo told me that there’s an opening in their restaurant, and now here I am.” Chanyeol picks up the apron that’s hung on the wall of his kitchen. “He’s been convincing me since last year, though.” 

“You didn’t want to work here?” Baekhyun asks while he readies his drink. 

“I didn’t want to at first. Living in the countryside is peaceful, you know. But I had a talk with my mom, she advised me to explore, and also said that I can always go back there if I don't like it here.” He shares while arranging the ingredients on the island counter. 

“So how do you find Seoul so far?” The smaller asks after sipping on his drink. 

Chanyeol pauses and looks Baekhyun in the eyes. “I find it very interesting from the first day.” He grins and then averts his eyes when he notices the blush on the smaller guy’s cheeks. “People in the restaurant are nice and very welcoming. I didn’t have a hard time adjusting.” He adds. 

“Are you the head chef?” The smaller tilts his head, making him look adorable. “Is that why you’re trying a new recipe?” 

“Oh, no. I’m a Sous Chef.” he denies with his hands waving. “Our head chef, Changmin, asked me if I can make a new recipe. And I told him I’ll try so yeah… so now you’re here to taste it.” 

“Okay!” Baekhyun claps and then smiles. “Mr. Sous Chef, it’s an honor to be here. So what are you going to cook for me?” 

Baekhyun’s smile is so lovely─ eyes crinkled at the corners, cheeks full, and grin so broad, that Chanyeol momentarily forgets what he’s supposed to say. Chanyeol shakes his head.  _ This isn’t the time to space out, self. _

__ “Chanyeol?” 

The taller man coughs. “I’m sorry, I just remembered something. Anyway,” he places the pan on the stove and turns on the fire. “I’m cooking Seafood Arrabbiata. I hope you like, uhm, seafood.” 

“Don’t worry, I love eating! I eat anything except cucumber.” Baekhyun’s nose crinkles at the mention of the vegetable.  _ Everything he does is cute and adorable,  _ Chanyeol thinks.

“That is noted, sir.” The tall man tries to wink but it looks more of a blink and Chanyeol laughs at himself for being so dumb.  _ Our goal is to impress him, not to scare him _ .  _ Collect yourself, dammit _ .

“Okay, let me start with the scallops and shrimps…” 

  


The entire time Chanyeol’s cooking, the pregnant man feels like he’s watching a cooking show. Baekhyun thinks that the tall guy will pass as a celebrity chef because aside from being handsome, Chanyeol looks so enthusiastic while cooking. 

“Okay,” the chef says while sprinkling basil on the plate. “Now it’s ready.” 

Baekhyun looks at the dish in front of him and his mouth starts salivating. He picks up the spoon and he can’t help but moan upon tasting the food. 

“Chanyeol,” he starts after swallowing. “This is so good I wanna cry. Your head chef must be insane if he doesn’t approve of this.” 

“Really?” There’s a hopeful look in the tall man’s doe eyes. 

Baekhyun smiles. “Really, really. Why do you doubt yourself?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “It’s just that the chefs at Viva Polo are great and…”

“And?”

The tall man swallows. “Maybe you’re just being kind.” 

“Hey!” The smaller man exclaims. “I may be a glutton but I’m saying the truth, okay? This dish is really delicious. Besides, I don’t think the restaurant would hire you if you’re not good.” 

The corners of the blond man’s mouth turn up. “Thank you, Baekhyun.” 

The said man shakes his head after putting the food in his mouth. “What for?” He asks after swallowing. “You know, whoever you marry would be lucky.” 

“You think so?” There’s something in the way the taller man looks at him that makes Baekhyun’s heart race.

“Yeah,” he looks down at his food, a flush creeping up his face. “They’re lucky they have someone who would cook delicious food for them every day.” When he glances back to the chef, the guy’s chin is resting on his palm while looking at him. 

“Well, for now, it’s you who gets to taste my food.”

Baekhyun’s eyes soften, a light and warm feeling washes over him. It’s foreign but wonderful.

Baekhyun smiles brightly. “It’s an honor, chef.” 

  


_ It’s just an omurice but I hope you will enjoy it. :) - C _

Baekhyun eagerly opens the food canister and his mouth immediately waters at the smell. It’s only half-past eight in the morning yet he’s already exhausted because of his morning sickness.

“Well someone’s enjoying their,” Jongdae picks up the note on the table, a knowing glint in his eyes. ”oh, free breakfast.” 

The pregnant man ignores his friend and continues to eat. 

Jongdae pulls the chair in front of his friend and observes him. “He sends you food every morning, Baek. The guy obviously likes you.”

“Here we go again.” Baekhyun sighs exasperatedly. “How many times do I have to tell you that he’s just being nice? He just moved to the city and has no friends aside from the people in the restaurant.”

“Look Baek, no one cooks for a friend every day. We’ve been friends for years but I haven’t cooked you anything, have I?”

Baekhyun stops eating and rolls his eyes. “Well, that’s because you’re lazy and you don’t know how to cook.” 

Jongdae sits up straight. “You’re a mean pregnant man.” 

“I’m just saying the truth.”

“Well, I’m just saying the truth, too.”

“You’re annoying.”

“You’re─”

“Hi guys,” Seulgi, their secretary, peeks in the pantry. “Just wanna remind you both that you have a meeting in fifteen minutes.” The girl smiles and then leaves. 

Their eyes meet and Baekhyun bites his lip. “I’m sorry, Dae.”

“I’m sorry, too. I just want you to be happy and Chanyeol looks like a good man.” The brunette stands and reaches for his hand. “Promise me one thing, B.”

“Promise you, what?” His forehead creases.

“If I’m right that he likes you, you’ll give him a chance. Hmm?” 

“I don’t know, Dae.” 

“Come on, B.”

Baekhyun stares at his food. “I’ll think about it. It’s complicated, you know.”

“Yeah, right. I really hope you do, B.” 

The pregnant man watches as his friend walks back to their office and then goes back to eating his food. His brain refuses to process what Jongdae just said. 

  


_ Hi Chanyeol! You up to some pizza tonight? _

Exhausted, Baekhyun slumps down into the couch while he waits for his neighbor’s reply. It’s been five days since the chef started giving him food and Baekhyun wants to return the favor. Also, he’s craving for cheese tonight, lots and lots of cheese and pineapple. Just the thought of it makes him salivate. His phone  _ beeps _ and he picks it up to check. 

_ Would love some greasy food tonight! Will be there around 9? Kitchen’s hectic right now _ . 

The pregnant man grins and immediately opens the food app to order.

_ Great. See you! :) _

Baekhyun walks to his room, might as well take a shower while he waits for the chef. He walks by the mirror in his room and checks his stomach. It’s still flat at six weeks and he wonders when his bump will be visible. He glances at the watch on his bedside table─ it’s quarter before eight. He needs to shower now if he wants to clean up a bit before the tall guy arrives.

  


Chanyeol is tired from his shift in the restaurant. He planned to go straight home and sleep, but he wouldn’t pass the opportunity to be with Baekhyun again. And he thinks he made the right decision because the moment he saw the smaller guy, the stress slowly flew out of his body.

The chef glances at the man beside him as he gulps down his beer. They’re sitting on the floor, backs leaning on the couch while they watch a rerun of a variety show,  _ The Return of Superman _ . 

“Do you want kids?” Baekhyun beams at him while he munches on a strawberry. He wonders how the man can still fit the fruit in his stomach after eating slices of pizza earlier. 

Chanyeol ponders the question. “I do,” he answers after watching Ben, the kid in the show, wolfs down a noodle. “In the future yes, but not now, I guess... I don’t know.” 

The smaller nods. “I see.” 

Baekhyun is smiling, but why does he feel like he failed a test? The taller studies Baekhyun as the latter gushes over at the kids on the show. Maybe he’s wrong and just reading too much into things.

Minutes passed and the show they’re watching has ended. Chanyeol checks his watch─ it’s half-past eleven in the evening, it’s late and he needs to go. The tall man’s about to tell Baekhyun when he feels the latter’s head on his shoulder. 

“Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol hears nothing but a soft snore. He glances at his side and sees Baekhyun’s long dark lashes resting against his cheeks and his red thin lips that he would love to touch. He closes his eyes instead and lets himself savor the feeling before he gently removes the smaller guy’s head. 

“Baekhyun?” He tries once more but his neighbor doesn’t budge. 

Chanyeol stands and contemplates if he should move Baekhyun in his room but decides against it. He doesn’t want to invade the latter’s privacy. He fixes the couch and moves the guy on it, good thing there’s a blanket on the lounge chair. He cleans up the table and before leaving, Chanyeol sits on the floor and watches Baekhyun. 

The smaller guy looks peaceful while sleeping, his left cheek squished by the pillow and his thin lips slightly opened. Chanyeol thinks that the more he learns about Baekhyun, the harder he falls. He admires the guy’s passion for interior design and his love for gaming. He likes watching Baekhyun eat and appreciates his strong sense of independence. Everything about Byun Baekhyun is endearing. 

Baekhyun stirs and Chanyeol deems it’s time to go home. But before he leaves, the chef fixes the blanket and threads a hand through the smaller’s hair.

“Good night, Baekhyun. Sleep tight.” He murmurs and trudges towards the door. 

  


Baekhyun munches on his sandwich while he and Jongdae wait for their friends. It’s three weeks before Jongin and Sehun’s wedding and they’re at the boutique for the final fitting of their suits.

“Hey, guys!” Jongin exclaims after entering the place, with Sehun walking behind him like a runway model. 

“Hi, love birds!” Baekhyun beams upon seeing his friends. He hasn’t seen them for over a month since they’re all busy.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun starts after the exchanges of hugs. “You’re blooming.” 

The pregnant man scowls. “Sehun, please, I’m bloated.”

Jongin smiles at Baekhyun, the same smile that used to melt the latter’s heart. “You look pretty Baek, and healthy. You’re glowing.”

“Of course he’s blooming, some─ ouch!” Jongdae yells and glares at Baekhyun. “That hurts, you hormonal─” 

The sales assistant clears her throat and the two stop bickering. “Your suits are ready for fitting, sirs.” She smiles and gestures for them to follow her.

“Let’s go, guys.” The couple stands with their hands entwined. 

“Wait,” Baekhyun stops them. “How about Junmyeon? He’s scheduled to fit his suit today too, right?”

“Something came up. He’ll come by later.” Sehun explains and they proceed to the fitting rooms. 

  


“Damn, Baek.”

“Wow.”

His friends say in chorus. He’s the last one to try their suit and the three are seated on the couch across the fitting room. Baekhyun turns crimson at their reactions. “Come on, guys. Be serious.”

“No Baek, really.” Sehun gives him a once-over and smiles. “I was right that this would look good on you.” 

“Okay, uhm. Thanks, but I have a concern though.” Baekhyun bites his lip.

“What is it?” Jongin asks, his brows knitted.

The pregnant man looks at his friends. “Well, this fits nicely, but I’m pregnant and I might gain weight in the next three weeks.”

“I don’t think you’ll gain a lot of weight, Baek. You’re still in your first trimester on the week of the wedding.” Sehun assures him.

“Oh, we can’t say that. Someone has been─”

“Jongdae,” There’s a threatening look in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Please stop talking nonsense.” 

The brunette snorts. “Well, what I was trying to say is, Baekhyun’s appetite increased so there’s a possibility that his suit will, you know,” he looks at the person assisting them. “Might not fit.”

“Don’t worry, sir,” the assistant responds. “Sir Baekhyun can leave his suit here and then come back three or four days before the wedding for his final fitting.” 

“Okay, problem solved. Thank you, miss.” Sehun stands and asks the staff to pack their suits.

“By the way Baek,” Sehun approaches the pregnant man after changing to his clothes. “You’ll finally meet my childhood friend on our wedding day.” His friend beams. 

“We’ve already talked about this, Sehun. I’m not interested in dating anyone, especially now that I’m pregnant.”

“I’ll just introduce you two, okay? He’s kind and sweet. He can be dumb sometimes, but you know, he’s a nice person. You’ll get along well, I just know it.” 

Baekhyun stares at his friend’s smiling face. He knows he won’t be able to stop Sehun once the guy decides on something so he just concedes.

“Whatever, Sehun. But just to be clear,” the smaller faces his friend. “You will just introduce us, okay? No dating. Got it?”

“Sure, Baekhyun.” Sehun hums and then follows the staff to check if their clothes are packed nicely.

Baekhyun is about to follow them when Jongin holds his arm.

“Baekhyun, is everything fine? Are you okay?” His friend asks, concern written on his face.

The pregnant man smiles gently. “I’m okay, Nini. Don’t worry about me.”

“But Jongdae─”

“Don’t mind him, okay? You know Jongdae can be a little dramatic sometimes.”

“Are you sure?” The tanned man searches his eyes. “You’re not keeping secrets from me, are you? You know I’m always here for you, right? Even if I’m busy, I’ll always make time for you.” 

Baekhyun reaches for his best friend’s hand and squeezes it. “Yes, Nini, I’m sure.” 

“Okay, now, give me a hug.” Jongin smiles charmingly and opens his arms.

“Thanks, Nini.” 

“I missed you, Baek.” Jongin kisses the crown of his head. “I’m sorry about Sehun, you know he can be really stubborn sometimes.”

Baekhyun chortles. “Just sometimes?” 

“Hehe,” His best friend grins. “Most of the time. But that’s just between us, okay?” 

“Hey guys,” Sehun shouts at them, his and Jongin’s suits in his left hand. “I don’t want to interrupt your moment, but we need to go.” 

“Okay, okay, we’re coming!” The best friends giggled and followed Sehun and Jongdae outside.

Baekhyun watches as the couple bicker while they put the suits in their car, happiness dancing through his thoughts. It may have hurt him in the past, but it was a good decision to just forget his feelings for his best friend. 

He can still remember that day when the two had a big fight and ended breaking up, but got back together even before the day ended.  _ I love him too much, Baekhyun. I wanna get him back, please help me _ , Sehun pleaded. The prideful Oh Sehun was crying in front of him, and that’s when he knew he had to let go. 

Baekhyun looks down at his stomach and softly touches it.  _ I can’t wait to start a life with you, little nugget _ .

  


“Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol!” The sous chef is brought out of his reverie when he feels a hard slap on his cheek. 

“Wh─ what?” He looks at the person beside him and sees Kyungsoo checking a list with a spatula on his right hand. 

“Are you with me now?” The other chef asks him nonchalantly. 

“Did you just slap me with that spatula?” Chanyeol asks, his eyebrows drawn together.

“Okay, good. You’re back to your senses. Check the newbie’s Agnolotti ravioli.” 

“Quickly!” Kyungsoo says in a stern voice, prompting Chanyeol to go over the newbie’s station. 

“The mascarpone is a bit overwhelming, but it’ll do.” Chanyeol says when he goes back to their station.

“Just a little bit.” He lifts his hand and shows the other chef a very small gap between his thumb and forefinger. “Just this much.” 

Kyungsoo raises his spatula making the taller man flinch. 

“Be serious, Chanyeol. We have an important client this afternoon.” 

“I am serious.” Kyungsoo gives him a level stare. “Okay, I’m sorry.” The tall chef scratches the back of his neck. “I was just thinking of something.”

The smaller chef shakes his head. “Are you thinking of strawberry guy again?”

“It’s my birthday tomorrow and…”

“And?”

“I’m thinking of asking him out.” He mutters. 

“Then ask him out. It’s not like you haven’t done that before.” Kyungsoo pulls out a paper and checks it. “Hey Jaemin,” he hollers.

“Yes, chef?”

“Start the Bruschetta Chicken for table four. Don’t put too much balsamic glaze. Got it?”

“Got it, chef!”

“But Kyungsoo, this is different.” Chanyeol whines. 

Kyungsoo stops at plating a salad and looks at his friend, his left hand on his waist. “How is it different?”

“I like him too much. I can’t screw this up, Soo.” The taller chef picks up a soup plate and cleans its side, a frown marring his face. 

“Look Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I understand you like strawberry guy too much, but you need to focus right now. I know you’ll think of something later. Okay?”

Chanyeol pouts like a child and goes back to the dishes. “Okay.”

“Fine. Let’s cook something for him later and then you come up with whatever excuse for tomorrow.” 

Chanyeol’s about to hug his friend when Kyungsoo picks up the spatula. “Go back to work, idiot.”

“Yes, chef!” The tall man grins and resumes happily to his work. 

  


“Hi Baekhyun, do you want─ ugh, no.” 

“Hey Baekhyun, are you free tomorrow night?” Chanyeol scratches his head while he paces back and forth in front of his neighbor’s unit. 

“Would you like─” 

The door opens revealing its owner in an oversized red padded jacket and Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the cuteness of Baekhyun. 

“Oh, hi Chanyeol.” Baekhyun greets him, his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“Uhm, hi. Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, uh. I’m buying dinner. Do you need anything?” Baekhyun looks up at him, blinking cutely.

“Uhm, I brought you food.” Chanyeol hands the paper bag to Baekhyun. “It’s rose pasta and chicken salad. Kyungsoo and I cooked for the crew and I thought of you so, uh, there.” 

“I don’t need to go out, then.” Baekhyun grins, a tinge of crimson on his cheeks. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Would you like to come in? We can eat these together.”

“Oh, I’m full already, thank you. And, uh, I can’t stay longer.” The chef tugs at his earlobes and looks at the smaller man’s eyes. Is that disappointment he sees? “But uhm, are you free tomorrow night? I know it's a weekday and you’re probably busy but I’m cooking something and I would like for you to try it.”

Baekhyun blinks at him. “Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll just message you then.” The tall man steps back, his arms swinging. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol. Good night.” 

“Good night, Baekhyun.” The chef smiles broadly. He’s tempted to stay for a bit longer but he needs to prepare for tomorrow. He glances at Baekhyun for the last time and heads towards the elevator, hoping for tomorrow to come faster. 

  


Baekhyun fidgets for the nth time since he entered Chanyeol’s apartment. They are seated at the dining table, facing each other. He subtly rubs his thigh and squeezes his knee as he twirls on the noodles of his Kimchi Arrabiata. 

“Baekhyun, are you okay? Is there something wrong with the pasta?” Chanyeol asks, his brows knitted. 

“Oh, no. I’m okay.”  _ Liar _ , he tells himself. He’s trying to keep himself from jumping at his neighbor and he wants to pull his hair because Chanyeol is making it so difficult by looking so heartbreakingly handsome and sexy in his plain white shirt and light blue jeans.  _ Let’s not complicate things,  _ he chides himself before smiling at the chef. 

“The pasta is great, Chanyeol. I think it’s one of my favorites, now.” 

“Really?”

Baekhyun giggles at the chef’s reaction. “Why do you sound so surprised? You’re really good at cooking, you know.” 

“Nothing, it’s just that… it’s my favorite dish. I learned it from my mom.” Chanyeol peeks at him and Baekhyun thinks his eyes are like a Labrador’s─ gentle and deep. 

Several minutes passed and the chef stood to get their dessert─ a strawberry cheesecake. Baekhyun tilts his head. Is there an occasion? He bits his lip. That would explain the three-course meal. He shakes his head and decides to help the man. Whatever it is, Baekhyun wants to know. 

“Hey, Chanyeol.” The smaller man peeks at the cake the chef is carefully slicing and licks his lip. He can’t wait to have a taste of it. 

“Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn’t notice you approaching. Do you need anything?”

Baekhyun leans on the counter and picks up the tissue near him. “Can I ask you something?”

Chanyeol looks at him after putting a slice of cheesecake on a small plate. “Sure. What is it?” 

“Are we uh,” he plays with the tip of the tissue and looks up at the chef. “celebrating something?” 

The tips of the tall man’s ears turn red and he looks back at the cake. “It’s uhm─ it’s uh,” he puts down the knife and faces Baekhyun. 

“It’s actually my birthday.” Chanyeol slumps his shoulders and looks down and away.

Baekhyun steps closer and pulls the taller man’s earlobe, surprising Chanyeol. 

“Happy birthday, giant.” Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol who’s nursing his ear. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have celebrated with your friend, Kyungsoo.”

“Well, I didn’t want to invite Kyungsoo.”

A line appears between Baekhyun’s brows. “But why?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes making the latter’s heart race. “Because I want to spend it with someone special. I want to spend it with you.” 

Baekhyun holds his breath as Chanyeol steps closer, invading his senses. He lowers his gaze and sees the taller’s red plump lips, thoughts of keeping his distance and controlling himself slowly slipping away. 

“I like you, Baekhyun.” 

Their eyes meet and Baekhyun watches as the taller’s eyes slowly flicker from his eyes down to his lips, and back again. Before he can speak, Chanyeol leans down and captures his lips in a kiss. His lips are so soft and warm, and when the man rests his hand on his neck, thumbing lightly his pulse, Baekhyun loses the little sanity he has. 

Before he can kiss back, Chanyeol pulls and Baekhyun’s brain goes  _ no, no, no _ . He wants to feel those lips again, to experience those little shivers of pleasure once more. His body is aching for more than just kisses and touching─ for more of Chanyeol.

“Kiss me again.” He whispers as he looks up at the man through his lashes, eyes wide and his lips slightly parted.

It takes a split second before the tall man captures his lips again, gentle but demanding, and he feels lightheaded as Chanyeol deepens the kiss. Baekhyun digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair, it is soft and silky and he shudders as the chef groans softly, low in his throat. 

He feels the firm hold of Chanyeol’s warm hands on his waist, squeezing it before they move down to his hips, and he lifts him up as if he weighs like air. His legs wrap around the chef’s waist, there’s a maddening, thrilling rush of sensations crawling across his body as Chanyeol walks to his room, their lips remain sealed. 

Chanyeol sits on the bed and breaks them apart. “You sure about this?” He asks as he studies his flushed face, searching for reassurance. 

Instead of answering, Baekhyun moves to the bed, licking his lips while he unbuttons his shirt one by one. He doesn’t know where he got his confidence, all he knows is he wants Chanyeol and he wants him now. 

Chanyeol stands and removes his shirt, tossing it aside. He moves to the bed and hovers above Baekhyun, the latter opening his legs so the chef can settle between them. 

The tall man studies his face before he kisses his forehead. He traces his face lightly by the tip of his nose, the light touch sending shivers through his nerves. His arms circle Chanyeol’s shoulder and the latter pulls back and looks at his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers, his breath dancing over his lips before the man claims his mouth in a deep, searing kiss, expressing his want and need for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun lowers his hands, down to Chanyeol’s shoulder and his muscular arms. The chef breaks their kiss and soft moans slip out of him when the man kisses his neck, his fingers skimming over Baekhyun’s skin. Chanyeol moves to his chest, and sucks his bud, sending a rush of blood to every part of his body. He pulls at the man’s hair and Chanyeol is kissing him again, their hips molded together and they move against one another. 

He runs his fingers down to Chanyeol’s chest, his hard and ripped stomach, to the button of his jeans. Chanyeol sits, removing his pants, and Baekhyun’s clothes join his on the floor. They are skin against skin and Baekhyun hums at the sensation. He wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, pulling him closer and moulding their body into one. 

Moans and whispers of names fill the room as they explore each other’s body. Baekhyun arches his back as he bounces on Chanyeol’s manhood, looking for that spot that will give him an intense wave of pleasure. He looks down at Chanyeol and the man squeezes his behind before he switches their position. 

“Come, Baekhyun. Come for me.” He murmurs against his ears and kisses Baekhyun again. 

He slips his hand between Baekhyun’s legs and with a final thrust, waves of mind-numbing pleasure run through their bodies leaving them breathless and dazed. 

  


Baekhyun wakes up feeling like someone is staring at him and when he opens his eyes, Chanyeol’s handsome face greets him.

“Good morning, Baek.” There’s a small smile on the man’s face as he softly caresses the smaller man’s waist. 

Chanyeol’s voice is so deep that Baekhyun feels a flush creeps up his face, remembering how the man moaned his name as he plunged into Baekhyun’s heat. 

“Morning.” He greets him back and moves closer to seek Chanyeol’s warmth. There’s a delicious dull ache in his lower back and when Baekhyun notices the man’s chest that is decorated with love bites, he bites his finger to stop himself from touching them.

“Baekhyun?” The said man hums. “You up for breakfast?”

“‘Mmkay.” Baekhyun hums. After a few seconds, he untangles their legs to stretch his body but then a sudden wave of nausea hits him, quickly removing Chanyeol’s arm on his waist.

“Hey Baek, are you okay?” Chanyeol asks before he runs for the bathroom to throw up. 

Baekhyun sits on the toilet bowl while he collects himself. Sleep has finally left his system and he buries his face in his hands. Why did he let something happen between them? He was not even drunk. 

_ Damn it. Damn hormones.  _

Don’t get him wrong. Baekhyun enjoyed every second of it, every touch, kiss, and caress. No one pleasured him before the way Chanyeol did. He likes Chanyeol, but he’s pregnant, and it’s unfair for the man if he continues to hide it. 

“Baekhyun? Are you okay in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a minute!” Baekhyun closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair. He moves to the sink and stares at his reflection in the mirror. 

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol asks him as soon as he sees Baekhyun walking out of the bathroom, his forehead furrowed. 

“I think I got a stomach bug.” The smaller bites the inside of his cheek. “Uhm, I, I need to go to your room.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol nods at him. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Baekhyun sees his clothes on top of the bed and pulls the shirt he’s wearing over his head. Chanyeol must have put in on him last night. He changes into his clothes and draws a deep sigh before stepping out of the room. 

_ I’m sorry, Chanyeol. _

He pads to the kitchen and sees two sets of plates and omurice on the dining table. Baekhyun wants to cry, he loves Chanyeol’s omurice. 

“Are you ready to eat?” The chef asks him as he sips on his coffee.

“Uh,” he swallows. “I’m sorry Chanyeol, but I have to go.” 

The chef looks at the clock on the wall and back to Baekhyun. It’s six in the morning. “But it’s still early.”

“Jongdae called and he said there’s an emergency at work, so, uh, I need to hurry.” Baekhyun bites his lip, hoping that Chanyeol won’t see through his lies. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol looks at the food on the table. “Then I’ll just wrap this so you can eat it later.” 

“Uh, no. It’s okay.” Baekhyun hurriedly says when the chef moves to get a tupperware.

“Are you sure? It won’t take long.”

“Yeah, uh, Jongdae said he’s bringing food. Anyway, I really have to go. Sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol smiles, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I understand. Be careful.”

“Bye, Chanyeol.” He looks at Chanyeol’s face for the last time before stepping out of his unit. 

  


_ 11.28 8:15 pm Hi Baekhyun, I went to your unit but you’re still out, I guess. I left chicken soup at your door. How’s your stomach? I hope you’re feeling better. :) _

  


_ 11.29 7:05 am Good morning, Baekhyun! I’m wondering if you received my text last night. Did you get the soup? I left kimbap at your door and the soup was no longer there. I hope no one took it. Have a great day! :) _

  


_ 11.30 4:30 pm Hi Baekhyun, I passed by a stall selling grilled cheese and rice cake. I remember you saying you’re craving for them. Left them at your door. :) _

__

  


_ 12.01 10:00 am Morning, Baekhyun! I’m cooking something for lunch. Do you wanna join me? :) _

  


_ 12.02 11:15 am Hi Baekhyun, I went to your office, but you weren’t there. Jongdae said you’re busy. I left him a lunch box. Take care! :) _

  


_ 12.03 10:00 pm Hi Baekhyun, I’m wondering if my phone’s broken. Did you receive my messages? _

  


_ 12.04 9:00 pm Hey Baekhyun, I went to the mall to have my phone checked. Repair guy said nothing’s wrong with it… _

  


_ 12.05 9:15 pm Baekhyun, did I do something wrong? _

  


“Hey Baek, have you─”

Baekhyun hurriedly wipes his tears when he hears Jongdae. His friend offered for him to stay the night since he seems lifeless these days. 

“Were you crying?” The brunette places the bowl of strawberries on the center table that Baekhyun requested before sitting beside his friend. 

“It’s just hormones.” He picks up a throw pillow and hugs it.

Jongdae rolls his eyes at his stubborn friend. “Just hormones, my ass. Stop lying Byun Baekhyun.”

“I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are. Do you think I would believe you that there’s nothing wrong? You think I’m an idiot?”

“You’re not?”

“Yah!” Jongdae hits him with a pillow. “Come on, Baek. Be serious.”

Baekhyun sniffs and chews on his bottom lip.

“What is it, Baekhyun?” Jongdae moves closer to the pregnant man and reaches for his hand to squeeze. “Is it Chanyeol?”

Tears run down Baekhyun’s cheeks at the mention of Chanyeol. “I’m a terrible person, Dae.” 

“Why? What happened?”

The pregnant man hands his phone to his friend instead of answering him. 

“Why are you avoiding him, Baek?” Jongdae asks after reading the chef’s messages.

Baekhyun looks down at the pillow on his lap and tugs its corner. “Something happened between us.”

“Something happened?” The brunette gasps. “As in sex? You guys had sex?”

Baekhyun nods and he hugs his knees to bury his face on them. 

“And he still doesn’t know you’re pregnant.” He nods once again to confirm Jongdae’s suspicion.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

“I can’t.” 

“Why?” 

Baekhyun remains silent and hugs himself tighter. Why? Why can’t he tell Chanyeol? He knows the answer deep inside but he’s just afraid to acknowledge it.

“Come on, Baek,” the brunette pleads. “What are you afraid of?”

Baekhyun closes his eyes. “I like him.” He says in a quiet voice that he doubts his friend heard him.

“What did you say?” 

Baekhyun lifts his head and looks at Jongdae with his moist eyes. “I like him, Dae. And I, and...” 

“And…?”

“Look Dae,” Baekhyun swallows hard. “Who would want to date a pregnant man?”

“Maybe Chanyeol would, but we’ll never know if you’ll keep on hiding from him.” 

“But what if he gets mad and says that he doesn’t want us to be friends anymore?”

Jongdae takes a deep breath. “Baek, we’ve only met a few times. But Chanyeol seems to be a sweet and nice guy. Stop assuming things and just talk to him.” 

“I don’t know, Dae. I hate myself.” Baekhyun turns to the television. He hates himself for hurting Chanyeol, but he’s scared. 

“Come on, B,” Jongdae picks up the bowl on the table and places it between them. “Stop moping. It’s not good for my godchild.” 

The pregnant man raises his brow at what his friend just said. “Who told you that you’re a godparent of my little nugget?”

“Shut up, Baek. I know I am.” Jongdae watches as his friend bites on a strawberry. 

“By the way B,” Baekhyun looks at his friend’s serious face. “Is he big?” 

Baekhyun chokes at Jongdae’s question. “What the hell, Jongdae?! You’re gross!” 

The brunette cackles, not minding the hits he’s taking from his pregnant friend.

  


“Baekhyun!”

The pregnant man’s smile slips when he sees the newlyweds walk towards their table with the man he’s been avoiding. Baekhyun wants to cry. He misses the chef so much and Chanyeol is painfully handsome in his black suit, his blond hair is styled in a slick back undercut, and he’s wearing those octagonal glasses that look so good on him. 

Baekhyun breaks out of his reverie when someone squeezes his shoulder. 

“I know that Chanyeol looks so damn good but this isn’t the time to space out, B.” Jongdae discretely whispers at him before greeting their friends. 

Baekhyun clears his throat before plastering a smile on his face which isn’t hard because as soon as he sees the happiness on his best friend’s face, joy ripples through him. 

“Nini!” He stands and the two of them share a tight hug. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both.” 

“Thank you, Baek.” Jongin says, his voice dripping with joy and contentment. 

He breaks their hug to congratulate Sehun and he laughs when he sees his friend’s grinning face. 

“The venue is so lovely, Baek. It’s very us. Thank you so much.” Sehun says as they briefly hug.

“Anything for my favorite couple. Take care of my best friend, okay?” 

“Don’t I always?” 

“You do, bubs.” Jongin kisses his husband’s temple and Baekhyun couldn’t believe that he used to get jealous of Sehun. The two look so happy and in love. 

“By the way, guys.” Sehun turns to his side and puts his arm on the tall man’s shoulder. “This is Chanyeol and the cute-sized one is Kyungsoo. My childhood friends.” 

“I’ll spare you today since it’s your wedding, Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo, the small guy warns his friend, but Sehun just grins at him. 

“These are Jongdae and Baekhyun, I’ve known them since college. Baekhyun here is Jongin’s best friend since middle school.” Sehun introduces them, unaware of the tension between the two. 

“I know Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looks at him straight in the eyes, his expression closed up. 

Their common friend gawks at them. “You do?”

“Uh, yeah.” Baekhyun glances at the chef. “We’re neighbors.” 

Always the dramatic one, Sehun gasps, his right hand flies over his mouth at the information. “Okay. I’m sorry,” he smiles broadly. “I got excited over something. Anyway,” he turns to Baekhyun and Jongdae. “Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are sitting here since I don’t know what happened with the seating plan.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry and he adjusts his cuffs. He glances at Sehun and finds his friend smiling at him. 

“You promised.” He mouths at him and Baekhyun shakes his head. Sehun is really stubborn when he wants something. 

“Bubs, we have to go.” Jongin holds his husband’s hand and pulls him away from their table. “I’m sorry, guys, but we need to check the other guests.” 

“Okay, go lovebirds. We got this.” Jongdae  _ shoos _ the couple away which made them laugh. When he looks at Baekhyun, his friend reaches for his hand under the table and squeezes it. 

“I got you.” The brunette mouths at him and he thanks the universe for blessing him a Kim Jongdae. 

  


Four excruciating hours passed and it’s finally time to go home. True to his words, Jongdae engaged the two in talks about their work, however, there were instances that Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s stare making him squirm in his seat. He’s been planning to talk to the chef but he couldn’t muster up the courage until days passed and he just gave up. 

Baekhyun is standing at the entrance of the hall waiting for Jongdae when he sees the newlyweds walk towards him. Walking behind them are Sehun’s childhood friends and he curses Jongdae, wondering if his friend really forgot something. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun calls him and the pregnant man smiles at his friend. “Are you waiting for Jongdae?”

“Uhm, yeah.” He glances at the man behind his friends and pulls his coat tighter. 

“Well, you see,” Sehun is smiling and Baekhyun’s hands start to get clammy. “I have talked to Jongdae and he agreed that you should just ride home with Chanyeol. Since you know, you’re neighbors.” 

He looks at the smaller chef. “But how about Kyungsoo?”

“I’ll give him a ride since his house is on my way.” The traitor, Jongdae, says when he gets back. 

“But─”

“We’ll save time and fuel this way.” Chanyeol quips and Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek. How can he survive a twenty-minute car ride with this man? He really, r _ eally _ wants to strangle Jongdae. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun relents and he sees Sehun all smiley. He turns to his best friend and Jongin mouths an “I’m sorry.” 

“Okay guys, now that’s settled, Jongin and I are going back inside to settle some things. Be careful driving, okay?” 

Before leaving, the four once again congratulated the newlyweds and bid their goodbyes. 

  


Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun sleeps in the passenger seat. He wanted them to talk, but the smaller man started to doze off four minutes into their drive. He isn’t mad at him, he just wants to know what happened between them. And if Baekhyun asks him to forget that night, then so be it. He just wants them to be friends again. He wants Baekhyun to be in his life again.

To say that Chanyeol is surprised to see Baekhyun at the wedding of his childhood friend is an understatement. If only Chanyeol knew who Sehun wanted him to meet, he would have agreed a long time ago. He hasn’t seen the man in two weeks and Chanyeol misses him so much. 

Chanyeol completely stops at a traffic light and he turns to Baekhyun to watch the man sleep. He runs his fingers through the man’s fringe so he can see his beautiful face. If this is the last night that he’ll be with Baekhyun, he might as well seize it.

  


Baekhyun hears rustling and when he opens his eyes, he sees Chanyeol’s face, jolting him back to his senses. 

“Uhm, we’re home.” Chanyeol says as he checks if the car’s properly parked. 

“Yeah. Uhm, sorry. I fell asleep.” Baekhyun straightens his back and removes the seatbelt. He didn’t mean to sleep but the tension in the car earlier was so palpable that he decided to lean his head on the window to distract himself. 

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

The two alight the car and walk straight ahead to the elevator. Baekhyun curses as he presses their respective floors. It’s late and they’re the only people inside the lift and he curses once again because the tension now is worse than when they were in the car. Chanyeol is leaning on the wall at the opposite side and he bites his lip when he catches the man looking at him. 

The elevator  _ dings _ and he expects Chanyeol to get off but the latter moves to his side, and his heart leaps into his throat when he realizes just how close they are. Chanyeol closes the door and Baekhyun swears he’s going to faint anytime due to anxiety. 

The lift is blanketed in tense silence until it stops on his floor and Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he walks towards his unit with large steps, hoping that the chef isn’t following him. But his hope is crushed when he feels the presence of the man beside him. 

“Baekhyun, can we talk?” 

“ _ Please _ ?” 

Baekhyun feels like someone squeezed his heart when he hears Chanyeol’s pleading voice, his grip on the knob tightens. He’s an asshole and he doesn’t deserve a kind person like him. He reluctantly looks over at the man and nods, leaving the door open for Chanyeol to follow him inside. 

“Why?” Chanyeol asks once they reach the living room. Baekhyun sits on the couch, wringing his hands as he pointedly looks at a spot on the floor several inches away from where Chanyeol is standing. 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” The smaller says in a shaky, quiet voice. 

“What happened, Baekhyun? Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, his voice sounds quite desperate for answers.

Baekhyun shakes his head and bites his lip. “No.”

“Then what?” He frowns. “Is it because of the sex? Was I that bad?”

“I was literally singing your name that night, Chanyeol. It wasn’t because of the sex.”

“Then why?!” Chanyeol exclaims. “Wh─ why are you avoiding me? I don’t understand, Baekhyun.” His voice cracks on the last syllable of the smaller’s name.

Baekhyun pauses to take a deep breath, misery evident in the way he grips onto the arm of the sofa.

“I’m pregnant.” 

There’s a deafening silence and when he looks up, Chanyeol is wearing an unreadable look on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t─ I was wrong. I’m really sorry, Chanyeol.”

“You─ you’re pregnant?” Chanyeol pauses and runs a frustrated hand through his carefully styled hair. “Are you married? Or─ or committed to someone else?” 

The smaller looks down and shakes his head, his throat tightens. “I had artificial insemination.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The tall man’s voice is small, that there’s an incessant throb in Baekhyun’s heart.

“You know,” he starts carefully, his left fingers digging into his silk pants. Words are stuck in his throat and he doesn’t know how to dig them out. “Liking you isn’t part of my plan. I have always wanted a baby, and thankfully, I was blessed with it in my first try. I was happy and I thought everything’s finally perfect but then you came along.” Baekhyun takes a breath and looks Chanyeol in the eyes.

“You’re nice, and gentle, and funny, you─ you always cook for me and no one ever did that for me before! You made me feel special and I got scared because─ because who would want to date a pregnant person?” He exhales as tears fill his eyes. 

“Baekhyun…”

“I told myself that I don’t want to complicate things but I broke that, and I thought that maybe, maybe if I avoid you, it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

Guilt is eating him up and Baekhyun swallows hard. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’d understand if you don’t wanna see me anymore. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’m─”

“Hey, hey Baekhyun.” Chanyeol moves to kneel in front of him and reaches for Baekhyun’s hand to gently stroke the back of the latter’s hand with his thumb. “You’re rambling. Look at me.” The tall man straightens his body and cups his cheek.

“I really am sorry, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mumbles after Chanyeol gently tilts his head.

“Tell me Baekhyun, was that night a mistake to you?”

The smaller searches Chanyeol’s eyes as the latter thumbs at his cheek. “No,” he mutters and holds the taller’s hand to put on his lap, squeezing it. “That was one of the best nights of my life, Chanyeol.” Embarrassed, Baekhyun averts his eyes as he feels a flush creep up his face. He side eyes the chef and sees the man grinning.

“Okay. Now that that’s clear,” Chanyeol stands and pulls Baekhyun up. “I want you to know that I’m staying. I don’t care that you’re pregnant.”

“But─”

“Baek,” Chanyeol cuts him. “I mean it when I said that I like you. I want to be with you. So can you please,  _ please _ be my boyfriend?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes are dark in uncertainty and his lips are pressed in thought. “Are you sure about this? This is complicated, Chanyeol. Think about it first, please.” 

“But I’m sure of this, Baekhyun. I’ve never been so sure of someone before.” Chanyeol says earnestly, quiet, and imploring. 

Stunned, Baekhyun’s lips part in surprise before composing himself. He never thought that Chanyeol would accept his situation so easily. “But Chanyeol, this isn’t something you can decide on simply. What if─”

“No buts, no what-ifs, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol once again cuts him. “Maybe it’s too soon to say this, but I love you, and I’m here to stay.”

Baekhyun scans the chef’s eyes before grabbing the lapel of his suit to give his man a full kiss on the mouth. “Okay, boyfriend.” 

  


Baekhyun pats the other side of his bed as soon as he wakes up, frowning when he feels none after a few tries. He slowly opens his eyes and searches for his boyfriend, smiling to himself when he thinks of the previous night. 

After discussing things about their relationship, he asked Chanyeol to stay since they were both physically and emotionally tired. Nothing happened, except maybe some making out and snuggles. Deeming it’s time to get up, he stretches like a cat and swings his legs off the bed afterward. 

“Yeol?” He calls for his boyfriend as he steps out of his bedroom, smelling something aromatic in the air.

“Kitchen!” His boyfriend hollers and he trudges towards where the chef is, his stomach rumbling as he nears him.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Chanyeol greets him before kissing his forehead and Baekhyun wraps his arms on the man’s waist, savoring his warmth. 

“Why are you up so early? It’s Sunday.” He whines sleepily, his face buried on the tall man’s chest.

The tall man chuckles and gives him a brief hug. “I cooked breakfast, sleepyhead. Now sit.” Chanyeol pulls out the chair for him and picks a mug from the countertop. 

“I would love to cook more but,” he places the mug in front of Baekhyun and settles on the chair to his left. “I’ve read that ginger tea, eggs, and toast are best for morning sickness so... there you go.” 

He fixes his gaze on the mug and wrinkles his nose. He’s not fond of the tea, but it feels warm. 

“Uh, I put a little bit of honey in there, since uhm, you like sweets and I’m not sure if you like ginger teas.” The chef is wearing a lopsided grimace and tugging at his earlobes when Baekhyun turns to him. It hasn’t even been a day since the chef knew about his baby yet here he is, taking care of his morning sickness, making his heart melt.

“Come here,” Baekhyun mutters before inching forward and pulling his boyfriend to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re the best, babe.” He says before going back to his seat, as quiet contentment spreading through him.

  


“Chanyeol, please stop fidgeting.” 

“I’m not. I’m just─ I’m just,” Chanyeol looks around, his leg jiggling. “Where is your doctor anyway? What’s taking him so long?” He whispers to Baekhyun and sits straight when they hear the door open.

“I’m sorry, I had to take a call.” His doctor says upon reaching the table where he and Chanyeol are waiting. 

“It’s okay, Dr. Kim.” He smiles as Chanyeol gently squeezes his hand.

“I see you have a companion today.” The doctor smiles at them before quickly checking the pregnant man’s chart.

“Uh, he’s my boyfriend, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says when his doctor looks back at them and the two exchange pleasantries.

“Anyway, your stats are looking great. Blood pressure is normal, weight is good, nothing’s amiss.” The doctor places the chart back on his table and looks at Baekhyun. “Do you feel any discomfort?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “None doc. Aside from the morning sickness, everything’s okay.” 

“Okay, nausea is normal, it’ll go eventually. Don’t forget to take your vitamins. As I’ve said before, avoid caffeine, liquor, and too much sweets. Got it?” 

The doctor observes as the two nod and smiles kindly at them. “You have a question, Chanyeol?” 

“Uh, yes. I have a few, doc.” The tall man answers and Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend in surprise, eyes wide. 

“Uh, how long does his morning sickness last? It’s getting worse each day and I’m worried.” Chanyeol asks, his gaze, focused. “Also, until when can we have sex? Is it safe?”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaims and hits his boyfriend’s arm in embarrassment. 

Dr. Kim laughs and assures the pregnant man that his boyfriend’s questions are normal. 

“I just want to make sure, you know.” Chanyeol reasons while nursing his arm.

“Well, morning sickness can last until his 14th week, or right around the time Baekhyun enters his second trimester. As for the sex, it’s safe for all nine months as long as both of them are healthy.” 

“Can the baby feel it?” 

“Chanyeol, I swear to God!” The pregnant man whines as he buries his face on his hands. 

The doctor chuckles and informs them all about safe sex during pregnancy to Baekhyun’s horror. 

“Now that we’re done with your questions, we can proceed to the ultrasound and if you want, we can try to hear your baby’s heartbeat since you’re in 10th week already. Would you like that?”

Baekhyun excitedly agrees and proceeds to lay on the bed while Chanyeol holds his hand in support. The pregnant man flinches at the cold temperature of the gel but his heart surges of happiness when he hears a beautiful galloping heartbeat. 

“I─ Is that our baby’s heartbeat?” Chanyeol stammers.

Dr. Kim nods at them with an easy smile. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

Tears fall as Baekhyun listens to his baby’s heartbeat. It is the most magical sound he has ever heard and he feels so grateful and blessed. He turns to Chanyeol and their eyes meet, the latter’s eyes are glossy and he leans to Baekhyun to kiss his temple, gentle and sweet.

A few days later, on Christmas eve, Baekhyun finds a white bear that has angel wings sitting on his bed, with his baby’s heartbeat recorded in it. Tears shimmer in his eyes as he reads the note.

_ So that you can hear little nugget’s heartbeat whenever you want. Merry Christmas, Baek.<3 - C _

  


To Baekhyun, the end of the year doesn’t only signify welcoming of the new year, but also bidding goodbye to morning sickness, and feeling a bit preppier and a lot more human. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have unconsciously fallen into a routine over time, where the former would sleepover for three to four times a week until one night, when the two were snuggling on the sofa while watching a rerun of a drama, Baekhyun asks the chef to move in. 

“I always miss you and the bed feels so cold when you’re not beside me.” Baekhyun reasons sheepishly and Chanyeol peppers him with kisses which resulted in a round or two of delicious moans that evening. 

  


It’s the last week of February when the couple learns that their little nugget is a healthy baby girl. Both are excited especially Chanyeol who wouldn’t shut up about going shopping for their baby. 

“We can now start decorating her room. Let’s paint it yellow ‘coz you know, she’s our little sunshine and also because you love yellow!” The chef beams at him, the joy and excitement evident in the crinkling of his eyes, but there’s a sudden twinge somewhere in his chest. 

_ What if _ . He shakes his head, dispelling the negative thoughts. 

“Babe? You okay?” He hears Chanyeol say.

“Yeah, it’s just my bladder. Have to go to the bathroom.” He smiles at his boyfriend and the latter resumes on talking about the nursery while they walk towards the comfort room. 

  


Chanyeol sighs as he sits on the sofa, his legs resting on the center table while he stares at the ceiling. It’s been a long day for him ─ he had to buy tteokbokki at three o’clock in the morning for Baekhyun and then he had to work overtime at the restaurant. All he wants to do is to go to bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. 

“Hi babe─ Chanyeol, what is  _ this _ ?” 

He sits straight when he hears  _ that tone _ because it only means endless nagging and Chanyeol just wants to rest. 

“Chanyeol, I already told you not to put your feet on the table!” His boyfriend exclaims and Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. “And how many times am I going to tell you to not leave your bag on the floor!”

“Baek, I’ll fix them later, please─” 

“And how about your coat and scarf? Don’t leave them─”

“Baekhyun!” he yells. “SHUT. UP!” 

He looks at Baekhyun and chills run down his spine when he sees his boyfriend’s eyes glisten.

“Baekhyun,” he quickly gets to his feet and his chest tightens when Baekhyun steps back. “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m just,” he steps forward but the smaller holds up his palm. 

“Stop. Don’t go near me.” Baekhyun whimpers and Chanyeol wants to hit himself. He can’t believe he made Baekhyun cry.

“Baby please, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, I was tired and─ and I wasn’t able to control my temper.” He begs, desperate, but Baekhyun just shakes his head.

“Get out.”

“No, no, no, Baek.  _ Please _ .” He inches forward but Baekhyun walks to their door and opens it. 

“Get out. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” 

“Baek..”

“Please.” Baekhyun’s voice cracks and Chanyeol exhales shakily. His hands run down his face before he walks out the door. 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters before Baekhyun slams the door on his face. 

“Baekhyun,” he leans his forehead on the door, hoping his boyfriend will listen to him. “I’m sorry if I snapped on you. I know that I'm wrong, I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me. I’m sorry.  _ Please _ .” 

Seconds passed and the door remained closed. He draws a deep sigh when he hears Baekhyun’s sobs. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Baek. I’ll just stay here… outside. I love you.” He says before he sits on the floor beside their door, his back leaning on the wall while he stares at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, thinking of what just happened. He should have been more understanding of Baekhyun no matter how exhausted he is. 

It hasn’t been long since Chanyeol situated himself on the floor when the door bursts open and a crying Baekhyun steps out, his lips downturned and eyes puffy. 

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun sobs and Chanyeol quickly jumps to his feet and encloses the smaller in his arms, whispering apologies, and assurances. 

“I─I’m so─sorry.” The smaller stutters as he tries to speak, arms encircling the waist of his boyfriend. 

Baekhyun continues to speak, his breath hitches repeatedly and his words almost unintelligible. Chanyeol reassures the pregnant man and coaxes him inside. A few minutes passed and they’re on their bed, refreshed, although Baekhyun’s eyes are still puffy from his crying. 

“Yeol, I’m sorry. Sometimes I can’t control my mood swings.” Baekhyun gazes up at him, eyelashes sweeping over plump cheeks and his right arm resting on Chanyeol’s waist.

“It’s okay. I’m at fault, too.” Chanyeol caresses his hair and kisses his forehead. He’s about to press their bodies closer when the smaller flinches, his hand touching his baby bump.

“What’s wrong?” He props himself up on the bed, his forehead furrowed while he touches his partner’s swollen belly.

Baekhyun lays on his back, eyes on his bump while he strokes it lovingly. “I think little nugget just kicked.” He says softly, eyes sparkling as he looks back at Chanyeol. 

“She did?” His eyes widen comically and he scrambles down Baekhyun’s tummy. “Hi little nugget. Can you hear us?” He speaks softly and smiles when he feels another kick.

“I think she likes your voice.” Baekhyun says as he shoves Chanyeol’s hair back away from his face, gently smiling at him. 

He takes the smaller’s hand that’s on his hair and kisses his fingers. “I love you both.” He says as he looks up at Baekhyun, contentment filling his heart. 

  


The next time they see their friends is on the weekend before Sehun’s birthday, at a resort outside the city. The couple insisted that they need to relax and enjoy the start of spring. As Sehun’s childhood friends, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo suggested cooking for the birthday boy while Jongdae and Junmyeon are tasked to buy drinks. Meanwhile, Baekhyun is sulking in the corner while he munches on a strawberry, annoyed at his friends for not allowing him to help. 

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder to check on his boyfriend who is peacefully napping on the couch, his lips slightly open while his right hand is resting on his bump that’s as big as a soccer ball. 

“Sehun is right,” he jumps at the voice and when he turns his head to his right, he sees Jongin arranging the drinks on the fridge. The raven-haired guy stops what he’s doing, a shy smile on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s okay,” he smiles at Jongin and resumes preparing the Kimchi Arrabiata, which is Baekhyun’s request. “You were saying something?” 

“Uhm, I said Sehun’s right. You and Baekhyun complement each other.” 

He rubs his right temple at the sudden compliment. “Uhm, thank you?” 

Jongin laughs at his awkwardness and the tips of his ears redden. “Thank you for taking care of him. I’ve never seen him this happy.” The man gives him a small smile and pats his shoulder before helping out their friends in setting up the tables outside. 

  


“Are you sure you’re comfortable?” Chanyeol asks his pregnant partner for the second time as he tucks Baekhyun into the bed.

Baekhyun lets out a satisfied hum. “Come back quickly, okay? Don’t drink too much.”

“I won’t.” He assures Baekhyun before kissing his forehead. “I love you. Go to sleep. I’ll be right back.” He whispers and turns off the lamp on the bedside table.

Chanyeol just turned off the stove when Jongdae entered the kitchen, his face red and in his hand is a bottle of beer. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” The brunette slurs as he lean on the kitchen island and props his chin on his hand.

“I prepared bone broth for Baekhyun, for tomorrow.” He replies. “You okay?” He asks as he studies Jongdae’s face, his eyes glossy and red. 

“I’m okay.” He gives Chanyeol a dismissive wave of his hand. “You know, I’m happy Baekhyun has you. I thought he'd never get over Jongin. He was in love with Jongin for a very,  _ very _ long time.” The brunette says, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. 

Chanyeol stops in transferring the broth and blinks at Jongdae. “What did you say?”

“Ooops.” Jongdae slaps a hand over his mouth and pushes himself up. “I think I said something I shouldn’t have.” His bottle slides from his hand and rolls over the counter, which Chanyeol quickly picks up and sets aside, shaking his head. 

“Okay, you need to get to bed, Jongdae.” Chanyeol moves towards the brunette when the latter raises his finger up. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Jongdae turns around and the chef watches him walk unsteadily towards the living room. 

Chanyeol is back in their room, staring affectionately at his sleeping boyfriend’s face. Jongdae’s words keep replaying on his mind. He knows Baekhyun loves him, but there are times when he feels like the pregnant man is putting a wall between them. He shakes his head to dispel the negative thoughts and carefully presses his body closer to his boyfriend.

“I love you.” He whispers to the sleeping man as he closes his eyes, letting his body surrender to sleep.

  


“Yeol? Yeollie?” Baekhyun calls as he stands in front of the mirror, naked and fresh from the shower. 

It is Baekhyun’s birthday and the two just got home from a surprise dinner date. Chanyeol had asked Changmin if he could take half of the day off and the head chef allowed him since it’s a slow day at the restaurant. The sous chef originally planned his surprise on the weekend but he just couldn’t wait and so he called the Thai restaurant and rescheduled their reservation. 

Baekhyun is pleased with his boyfriend’s surprise. His craving for Thai food the past few days always kicks late in the night and Chanyeol is always tired whenever he gets home lately so he just resorts to staring at the food on his phone screen. He feels the heat on his cheeks when he remembers Chanyeol chiding him earlier about not telling him of his cravings. He thought he was being discreet about it, but it turns out he sucks at it. 

The pregnant man studies his reflection in the mirror, from his dry face, down to his puffy feet, and back to his swollen belly. He turns to his side and he chews on his bottom lip, he is fat and he looks hideous. He recalls the women that tried to flirt with Chanyeol every time they go to the supermarket. Baekhyun would always hide behind the shelves, observing. They’re pretty and have a great body, too bad Chanyeol is an oblivious person. 

He looks down at his body and sees the pink and red streaks here and there. He’s happy and grateful for this blessing, but the changes in his body are quite upsetting. He sighs and thinks of the many times Chanyeol saw his body and wonders if the man didn’t find it revolting, even just a bit. Dispirited, Baekhyun wears his pajamas as quickly as he can and waddles towards the bedroom door.

  


“Baek?” Chanyeol looks towards the bedroom door when he hears it creaks open. He’s in the living room, watching random tv shows while he waits for his boyfriend to finish his shower. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says glumly when he sinks beside Chanyeol on the couch, which got the latter worried. His boyfriend is in his seventh month and Dr. Kim warned him of heartburns that the latter may feel. 

Chanyeol faces Baekhyun and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, his brows knitted. “Babe, are you okay? Are you uncomfortable?” 

“I’m fine.” The smaller answers, voice clipped, making Chanyeol’s frown deeper. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look okay.”

“Chanyeol, I said I’m fine!” Baekhyun exclaims, stopping Chanyeol from reaching his hand. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to control his temper. They just celebrated Baekhyun’s birthday and he doesn’t want them to have a fight. “I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Chanyeol, when I say I’m fine,  _ I’m fine _ !”

Chanyeol rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration and gets to his feet. “Why do you always do that?” 

“Do what?”

“That─” he waves his hand in an attempt to explain but Baekhyun just stares at him, lips pressed together.

The chef takes a deep breath and exhales. “You know, sometimes I feel like you don’t want me to be part of your life, shutting the door in my face before I could even knock. I feel it Baekhyun, with the way you push me away when I try to reach for you.” 

He studies Baekhyun’s face, eyes moist and his lower lip trembling. “Where am I, Baek? Where do I stand in your life?”

The smaller shakes his head and looks away, his hand resting on his swollen belly. “I don’t know what you’re saying, Chanyeol.” 

“You don’t? Really?” Chanyeol scoffs, his hands on his hips as he paces back and forth in front of Baekhyun. 

“Tell me Baekhyun, do you really love me?” He pauses to take a breath and swallows the painful lump in his throat. “Or are you still in love with Jongin?” 

“What?!” Baekhyun turns to him, his face crimson. “Where did that even come from?!” 

“Tell me, is it true?” 

“You know, what? That doesn’t even matter.” The smaller stands and Chanyeol almost moved to help him, but he remained in his place. “You’re gonna leave me anyway. Just like Yixing, just like Lucas, just like my father!” 

Chanyeol’s heart sinks at the smaller’s words and he runs his hands down his face, looking as though all the fight has left him. 

“I love you, Baekhyun, so much,” Chanyeol says as they stare at each other. “But I don’t think I can be with someone who doesn’t trust me.” 

He picks up his blazer and takes a small red box from it. “Here,” He says as he places it on the center table between them. “Happy birthday.” 

Chanyeol turns his back on Baekhyun and trudges towards the door. He lingers at the doorway, yearning for the latter to stop him, but his hope is crushed when he hears nothing from Baekhyun. And so with a broken heart, Chanyeol closes the door as he silently bids goodbye to what was once, his family. 

  


It’s been three days since Chanyeol left the apartment and all Baekhyun did is stay in bed, and stare at the red box his ex-boyfriend left. It’s a piece of Cartier’s white gold  _ Juste un Clou _ bracelet collection that he’s been checking-out which upsets him more because how did Chanyeol even find out?

He wipes his tears, willing them to stop. It’s his fault that Chanyeol is gone and his stubborn self doesn’t have any right to sulk. He closes the box and is about to sleep when he hears his doorbell  _ chime _ .

He groans as he gets off the bed, whining about the heaviness of his little nugget as he waddles through the doorway as quickly as a seven months pregnant man could. 

“Just a minute!” He yells when the person rings his doorbell for the third time. 

He huffs when he reaches the door and he covers his mouth with his hand upon seeing the person. “Mom?!”

“Hi, sweetie.” Byun Hyunae greets him, with her arms held out and Baekhyun walks towards her, enclosing his mother in a tight hug. 

Baekhyun invites his mom inside, and just like old times, when he was still young, the two spent watching various movies to pass time. It is when they are a few minutes into their third movie that his mom starts asking him.

“What happened, Baekhyunee?” His mom questions, his head on her lap as she caresses her son’s hair. 

“It’s nothing, mom.” He lies, his eyes focused on the movie. 

The hand on his hair stops and he feels a tap on his hip. “That’s it, get up.” 

“Moooomm,” he groans, unmoving.

Hyunae pushes him off her, not minding her son’s whining. “Come on, get up. I’m just waiting for you to open up, but obviously you’re not going to. Come on, you big baby.” 

Baekhyun sits, hands on his bump, pouting. “Mom, I swear it’s nothing.” 

“Then explain to me why your eyes are puffy.” His mom scoffs. “Hyunee, there is nothing wrong with admitting you’re not okay. You don’t have to keep things to yourself.” She reaches for his swollen belly and gently touches it. “I’m here, honey. Mom is here.”

His mom’s last words are said softly that the tears he’s been fighting start to fall. He shares everything to his mom, from the day he met Chanyeol, to their fight that happened on his birthday. He’s leaning on his mom’s shoulder, sniffling while the latter comforts him.

“I love him, mom. I love Chanyeol… so much... but I’m scared. What if he leaves me, too?” 

“I know this is late, but I want you to know, Hyunee, that your father loved you.” His mom sighs and Baekhyun lifts his head to look at his mom, who reaches for his hand.

“Your father and I… we had you when we were still young, we’re just 24, and in love.” Hyunae smiles as she recalls their past. “He left his old job when you were born, and helped with my parents’ business instead. I would always get jealous of the bond you share, you know. I carried you for nine months, but you’re a daddy’s boy, he does small things and you would burst into giggles.” 

“You were six years old when he felt something was missing.” His mom takes a deep breath before continuing. “We both didn’t want for him to be a father who’s with us physically but is wishing he’s somewhere else, so we decided that he should get back to his old job. And with his assignments here and there, he started to feel complete.”

“But why did he have to disappear completely? Was it hard to visit?” He asks with imploring eyes.

“I guess you were too young to remember.” There’s a small smile on his mom’s face as they look at each other. “He came back every week or as often his job would allow him, but every time… he had to say goodbye, it got harder and harder. You wouldn’t stop crying and he thought─ he thought you were better without him… and then he just... didn’t come back.” 

Baekhyun’s tears keep falling and his mother sighs as she wipes them. “I know it’s hard to understand, but he loved you so much, Hyunee. I’m sorry, I should have told you this sooner. You probably wouldn't have trust issues if I did. I’m sorry, honey.” 

“You know,” Hyunae starts after a few minutes of silence, Baekhyun’s head is on her lap once again. “Chanyeol introduced himself when I went to your table at Jongin and Sehun’s wedding. I guess you were in the bathroom that time. Aside from being handsome, the boy is sweet and kind. Men don’t do that if they’re not serious with someone.”

“And,” his mom looks down at him, smiling. “I’m here because of him.”

“How did…” 

“He asked Jongdae to call me, since he doesn't know my number. He said you might need your mom.” 

Baekhyun turns to the television, in deep thought. How can Chanyeol even think of him after he has hurt him? 

  


It’s late in the night and Baekhyun is in little nugget’s nursery room, sitting on the rocking chair and rubbing his hand on his baby bump while he observes the room which he and Chanyeol designed. It is painted in embellished blue, in Chanyeol’s dismay, but they have added pops of yellow like the daisy chandelier and carpet, and Baekhyun thinks that the crisp white of the furnitures such as the crib looks so great against the blue hue. On his left is the yellow cactus lamp placed on a side table, and smiles when he remembers how Chanyeol insisted on buying it, along with the big giraffe stuffed toy near the shelves that Chanyeol installed. 

He gets to his feet, already missing the soft touch of the faux fur stool on his legs, and waddles towards the shelves. Stacked on them are books and small toys, and on the middle shelf is the white bear toy Chanyeol gave him last Christmas. Baekhyun picks it up, pressing its middle and tears fall as he listens to little nugget’s heartbeat. 

Chanyeol did anything and everything for him and little nugget. He even treats his baby as his own and he never left Baekhyun even when he was being impossible. Chanyeol loves them and he never failed in letting Baekhyun feel it.

_ Then what are you still doing here, you idiot?  _

He asks himself as he wipes his tears, and puts the toy back on the shelf. He trudges towards his apartment’s door, ignoring his mom’s worried voice. 

“I’m going to Chanyeol, mom.” He sees a wide smile plastered on his mother’s face before he closes the door, and he prays as he gets on the lift that it’s not yet late to get his man back. 

  


He rings the doorbell and hopes that Chanyeol is still up. A few seconds after, the door swings open revealing a frowning Kyungsoo. 

“What do you need, Baekhyun?” The chef asks as he crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed.

“Is─ is Chanyeol there? Can I talk to him?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but fidget under Kyungsoo’s stare. 

Kyungsoo sighs before he steps aside and gestures for Baekhyun to enter. 

“Chanyeol is a soft-hearted person, Baekhyun. Please stop hurting him. He doesn’t deserve it.” Kyungsoo chides before informing Chanyeol about his presence and proceeds to leave for them to talk. 

Chanyeol goes out of his room, freshly showered and Baekhyun wants to run into his arms and bury his head onto the man’s firm chest. He misses Chanyeol so much but he has to explain first and ask forgiveness and then maybe, he can beg the man to take him back. 

“Baekhyun?”

The pregnant man is pulled out of his reverie when he hears Chanyeol’s voice. Oh, how he missed the chef’s sweet, low voice. 

“Uh, sorry.” He shakes his head and gives the man a small smile. “I know it’s late, but uh, can we talk?” 

Chanyeol nods and sits on the couch adjacent to where he is seated. If Baekhyun is disappointed, he doesn't let it show. He shouldn’t expect anything from Chanyeol after hurting the man. 

“Mom and I talked,” he says as he picks at his nails. “Thank you for sending her to me, by the way.” 

Chanyeol just shrugs and brushes his palms together. “It’s no problem.” 

Baekhyun bites his lips. He isn’t used to this cold treatment from Chanyeol, but he knows he deserves it. 

He clears his throat before continuing. “My father is an archeologist. He resigned from his job when they had me, but his heart yearned for his old job so my parents decided that it would be good for him to go back to it. Mom said he used to visit us, but things got harder each time and then he just… stopped.” 

He glances at the chef and their eyes meet. There’s a sad smile on Chanyeol’s face and he looks down on the floor, trying to fight his tears from falling.

“I used to write him letters, but I never sent them. I didn’t know where he was anyway and I didn’t want to make my mom sad. I didn’t want her to feel that she isn’t enough, so growing up, I pretended that everything’s fine… but deep inside, I kept asking why he left us… if he even loved me.”

“I finally got the answer,” Baekhyun purses his lips as he recalls his mother’s words. “But I kind of feel bitter though, that he loves his fossils more than his son.” Baekhyun chuckles and when he lifts his sight, there’s an unreadable look on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Jongin,” Baekhyun takes in a deep breath and exhales shakily. “I loved him, and I couldn’t move on from him at first because he’s familiar. He’s the only constant person in my life aside from my mom. But I don’t love him anymore, Chanyeol. I have moved on from him even before I met you.” 

“Sorry for the things I’ve said the other day. You’re nothing like all the other men I had dated in the past, and it’s wrong of me to assume that you would leave me too when all you’ve done ever since we started dating, was to love and take care of me and little nugget.”

Baekhyun swallows and touches his bump for comfort. It doesn’t help that his baby keeps on kicking. “Chanyeol,” the pregnant man gasps when he feels a strong kick.

“Did she kick?” The tall man moves to sit beside Baekhyun, his brows furrowed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he grimaces when he feels another kick. “I think she got excited when she heard your voice.” 

Chanyeol inches closer to rub Baekhyun’s swollen belly, a small smile on his face. “I missed you, little nugget.” 

“Yeol,” Baekhyun says as he reaches for the man’s hand on his belly, teary eyes gazing up imploringly at the chef. “I hope it’s not yet late for me to ask for a second chance.” 

Chanyeol remains silent and there’s a long, thoughtful look on his face and Baekhyun’s chest tightens. 

“I’m sorry if my issues with my father affected our relationship. I promise Yeol, this time, I would love you right.”

“Baek…”

Baekhyun lifts the hand he’s holding and leans his cheek on it. “ _ Please? _ ”

He feels the hand gently thumbs his cheek and he leans further on it, savoring the warmth he misses so much. 

“Baek, I know things between us happened really fast. We’re supposed to meet someone, fall in love, get married, then have a baby. But I don’t care, because I love you,” Chanyeol touches the pregnant man’s bump and smiles when he feels a kick. “And I love little nugget, too. I love our little family, Baek.” 

Tears run down Baekhyun’s cheeks which Chanyeol gently wipes. “I’m not going anywhere, Baek. I would always choose you.” Chanyeol says easily, emotions heavy behind every single word, and Baekhyun knows it’s the truth. 

“You look like you want to kiss me.” The chef teases, the corners of his lips twitching and Baekhyun murmurs a “ _ You bet I do”  _ before wrapping his arms on Chanyeol’s neck and slotting their lips together.

  


Chanyeol is jolted awake. The bed feels empty and he wonders where his boyfriend is as he waits for his eyes to adjust in the dark.

“Baek?” He calls as he raises his head. The room remains silent and Chanyeol groggily swings his legs off the bed to look for the pregnant man. 

“Baby,” Chanyeol reaches for his boyfriend when he finds him in the nursery room, folding their daughter’s clothes. 

“Babe, it’s four in the morning,” the chef says as he kneels beside the rocking chair where Baekhyun is seated. “Is there something wrong?”

“It’s hard to sleep when she keeps on kicking and my back hurts.” Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol feels sorry for his partner.

“Let’s go to bed, I’ll get the heating pads, hmm?” Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol helps him to stand, guiding him as they trudge towards their bedroom. 

“Yeol, I think I peed.” The pregnant man sniffs and when the chef looks down, there’s a lot of liquid on the floor. 

“Holy shit, babe, I think your water broke.” Chanyeol panics, confused about what to do. “Can you─ stand here, okay? Don’t move, I'll get a shirt.” 

He runs to their room and quickly puts on a shirt, picking up his phone and wallet as he goes back to Baekhyun. 

“Let’s go.” He grunts as he carries Baekhyun, asking the pregnant man to pick the car key hung on the wall as he strides towards the door. 

“CHANYEOOLLLLLLL” Baekhyun groans as he speeds off towards the hospital, thanking the universe that the road is almost empty. 

“We’re almost there, babe. Breathe, come on, breathe.” Chanyeol bites his lower lip as the pregnant man grabs onto his arm, nails digging into his skin as Baekhyun suffers from another contraction. 

Chanyeol hesitates at the entrance of the delivery room, wondering if he’s allowed to enter. They are not yet married and he’s not the other father of the baby, after all.

“CHANYEOOLLLL!” Baekhyun shouts and his eyes go wide. “PARK CHANYEOL YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL NOT GIVE BIRTH TO LITTLE NUGGET!” 

The chef scrambles towards the delivery room, apologies at the tip of his tongue. He runs to the side of Baekhyun’s bed and as he holds his hand, and wipes his sweaty forehead, he whispers encouragement to the smaller, and silent promises of a happy life together. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun squints against the brightness of the room, hands on his eyes to rub the sleep away. He fumbles around for Chanyeol, sighing contentedly as he tangles their legs, head buried on the chef’s firm chest. Oh, how he’s been craving Chanyeol’s natural scent lately. 

“Baek,” Chanyeol mumbles, voice thick with sleep and Baekhyun hums in response. “She’s going to wake up soon.” 

The smaller gingerly raises his head to check the time and groans when he sees that it’s twenty minutes past six in the morning. 

“Why does she wake up so early?” He whines as he buries his head back on Chanyeol’s torso, feeling the rumbles of the latter’s chest as he laughs. 

Not even a minute passed and they hear excited pads along the corridor and then the door to their room bursts open. 

“Dada!” Haneul, their daughter, yells as she barrels through their room, hair bouncing and a wide smile on her lovely face.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Chanyeol greets their daughter as she squeezes between them, quickly kissing her tall father on his lips before she turns to Baekhyun.

“Daddy, wake up!” Baekhyun pretends to sleep, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. 

“Daddy!” Haneul taps on his cheek and kisses his face to rouse him.

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes and cages his daughter in his arms, eliciting giggles from her. 

“Dada, pancake.” Haneul requests after catching her breath, pouting, and Baekhyun feels the bed move as he kisses his daughter. Chanyeol is on his feet, walking towards their bathroom, ready to start the day. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks their daughter as she toys with his hair. Haneul nods and Baekhyun watches as she animatedly shares her dream. 

“Come on, sunshine, let’s cook you some pancakes.” Chanyeol says after he gets back, arms spread for their daughter to climb. 

Chanyeol pecks him on the lips and they both laugh when Haneul covers her eyes. He stretches his body when the duo steps out of the room, his diamond band glinting in the bright light. It’s been almost two years since they tied the knot. He will never forget Chanyeol’s surprised face when he proposed to the chef, cutely whining how Baekhyun proposed first when he’s been planning his proposal for months.

Baekhyun stops from trudging towards the bathroom when he feels a wave of nausea. Oh, how he wishes this isn’t as bad as before. He tiptoes to pick a piece of picture paper and a stick in the cabinet, smiling brightly as he stares at them, before wrapping the items in a box. 

“Let’s surprise dada later.” Baekhyun whispers as he touches his flat stomach, his heart throbbing of happiness. 


End file.
